


the epitome of fiances

by exrui



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: tony and rhodey to talk about their future (it's cute, i promise)





	the epitome of fiances

"i was thinking maybe a fall wedding, but a spring wedding would be more fun and colorful because the flowers and trees wouldn't...yano, look dead." 

the lovely couple were walking at a slow pace through the tower on a peaceful afternoon to themselves. 

rhodey was listening to tony go on and on about the wedding their planning.

he honestly wasn't really paying attention to what tony was saying at all, he was just relaxing in his presence, listening to the love of his life plan out their future. 

he honestly doesn't mind one bit.

"hey platypus, are you listening?" rhodey immediately looks up when tony stops.

"huh? yeah, tony i am." rhodey waved him off as he started walking forward once he saw the smirk playing on his lips.

"reeaaally? so how do you feel about having girl?" tony asked with a wicked smile on his face, but his eyes nothing but affectionate. 

tony busted out laughing when rhodey stopped and turned around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"a girl? wait- since when are we having a kid?" rhodey questioned. damn, he really wasn't listening at all.

"since i just decided i wanted to spend my entire life with you. seems like you missed about...i don't know, 20 years of our relationship?" tony stood in his personal space, playing with rhodey's collar. "keep up with the program, sourpatch. i want kids." tony planted a kiss on his lips, and started to walk forward with a cocky smile, leaving a blatantly confused rhodey in his tracks.

"i was thinking about naming her maria? oh, wait roberta! no no, maria roberta!" tony snapped his fingers as he faced rhodey again.

"hey, why does your mom's name get to be first?" 

tony winced. "weelll...hate to break it to you, but babe, roberta is sounds so old."

"the kid'll end up being old anyway, i personally don't think it matters." rhodey shrugged. 

tony contemplated and made a 'so-so' gesture. "true true, but roberta is more a middle name, you get me? but it's better than naming your kid abcde. god, that is atrocious, who would let their own blood suffer like that? hell, chad is a better name and that shit still sucks." tony gagged at the name as he gave a mock shiver. 

rhodey laughed at that. man, he was so in love with this fool. 

"you really are something else, tones." rhodey fixed tony with a fond look.

"awww, honeybear. that's so sweet." tony wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

rhodey sighed into it as his hands made their way to the slightly taller man's waist.

raising a little girl might be hard. it'll be worth it if he's got tony by his side, though. 

and he wouldn't regret a second.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
